las cosas que importan
by k19-chan
Summary: naruxsasuxsakuxsai....XP pesimo resumen
1. Chapter 1

Cáp. 1 La fiesta

… hoy es el cumples de kya, una jovencita de cabello negro, ojos verdes, bajita y de tez blanca... ella era la novia de  
Itachi y hoy cumplía 18 años (Itachi tiene como 26 o algo así y los prota tienen como 19 años)

Kya preparaba todo en la casa uchiha mientras Itachi estaba sentado viendo TV

-…Itachi-san, porque no me ayudas?…- TT

-…fue tu idea…-¬¬-…porque no le pides a sasuke que te ayude…

-…es que el no esta!…-volvió a correr de un lado para el otro

.::Por otro lado::.

Naruto, sasuke y sakura estaban en el ichiraku, estaban terminando de comer su ramen

-…están listos??…- pregunto la pelirosa…a simple vista los tres estaban bastante embarrados

-…valla si que estoy cansado, j aja…- dijo el chico rubio, se levantaron

-… no lo estarías si no hubieras intentado hacerte el héroe, era una misión bastante fácil, pero por tu culpa ahora mi cabello tiene lodo!!!…- le reprocho los pelos de chicle

-… van a ir a la fiesta de kya?…- pregunto el azabache

-…si…

-…si y tu??…- l preguntó el rubio

-…será, si no es capaz de matarme…- suspira resignado

Luego sakura se va en otra dirección, Sasu y Naru continúan caminando, Sasu iba adelante

_Mm.…_Naru miraba a Sasu

-…eh dobe…- se detuvo sasuke -…necesito hablar contigo un momento…- ¬\\¬

-…eh??Que cosa…- estaban bajo un poste, ya había oscurecido, naruto se afirmo contra la pared

-…bueno yo…_como mierda se lo digo_ es que yo te quería decir que…tu…tu…tu me gustas…naruto…- lo miro a los ojos ///

-…que???…- abrió grande los ojos -…bueno yo…- estaba confundido…que hacer…Sasu estaba frente a el…su pálida cara ahora estaba de su rojo intenso, no estaba bromeando realmente le estaba diciendo eso

Quería contestarle, pero que le diría? Ni el sabia que sentía, intento pronunciar silaba, pero en vez de eso…salto y se fue…lo dejo solo

Sasuke aun estaba en la pared, que había sucedido, se había declarado y nada, el no había dicho nada, se deprimió, camino con pasos pesados, no tenia ganas de nada, solo quería llegar a su cama

Kya había terminado de adornar todo el salón y ahora forcejeaba con Itachi para que se fuera a cambiar de ropa, pero el solo quería seguir viendo la tele, Sasu paso frente a ellos y se fue a su cuarto…

------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto entro en su casa se desvistió (el entrenamiento con jiraiya si que dio frutos. ¬)

Fue al baño y se ducho, luego se tapo con una toalla y…

-…_si voy a la fiesta de seguro me lo voy a encontrar_…pero si no voy de seguro que me mata kya…

Sumergido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que una silueta se poso en la ventana

La chica usaba una minifalda de color blanco, un TOP rojo bastante provocativo, con unas botas de color rosa, se había amarado el cabello como pudo (algo así como temari)

-…naruto aun no estas listo?…si no te apuras kya se va a enfadar

-…sa.sakura-chan…si ya voy…- volvió a entrar en el baño esta vez llevaba su ropa

Salio unos minutos después, usaba un pantalón plomo, una camisa de color naranja y sobre esta una polera mangas corta de color negra (sugoi O)

-… valla naruto, esa ropa te luce…vamos…

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se había acostado, no tenia ganas de festejar, su plan había fallado de buenas a primera en eso tocan la puerta…

-…Sasu-chan puedo pasar??…

-…-no contesto…

Del otro lado era kya y llevaba un vestido verde corto con la insignia Uchiha en la espalda (regalo de Itachi), al no escuchar respuesta, patio la puerta abriéndola de par en par

-… respeta mi privacidad…-le dijo Sasu

-…y tu porque no estas vestido…- se acerco a el -…estas enfermo…-le pregunto preocupada

-…no…-se dio media vuelta

-…entonces…- le tiro las sabanas-…LEVANTATE!!!!!!!! Es una **orden!…** se fue

_ Loca_ se levanto, sabia que esa "loca" podía envenenar su comida si la provocaba

--------------------------

En la fiesta todo pasaba

Uchiha Itachi usaba una polera sin mangas negra con el símbolo uchiha en la espalda y un pantalón del mismo tono… (Cuek!)

En eso llegan sasuke y sakura, van a saludar a la cumpleañera y le dan obsequios, sakura le regala unos dulces (cortesía de la tienda de sus padres) y Naru le regalo un peluche, era una conejita de color blanca con ojos verdes, tenia unos mechones negro sobre la cabeza, usaba una faldita de tute rosa

Luego ambos se dirigían a sasuke el cual se había colocado una polera sin mangas (igual a su hrno) de color azul con el signo uchiha y un pantalón de color negro

-…hola naruto-kun…-era sai, usaba una camisa semi abierta de color carmesí y un pantalón café su cabello estaba un tanto desordenado (¬)

-…hola sai, que haces?…- pregunto inocentemente Naru

-…bebo…quieres??…-(bueno es obvio que en una fiesta aya trago, no??)

Seguian conversando en eso sasuke lo ve, al igual que sakura, entonces esta abraza a Sasu

-…sakura…

-…si???…

-…nada…

Cada vez que kya pasaba con tragos, sasuke le sacaba uno o dos y los bebía al seco, sakura lo miraba

Y así pasó casi 4 horas

_sai_ pensaba Sasu, sentía como algo caliente recorría su cuerpo sea lo que sea le molestaba en especial porque veía a esa persona hablar con gran entusiasmo e inocencia a sai mientras este le susurraba cosas al oído, se volteo y vio a sakura con su rostro algo rojo, ella también había bebido bastante casi tanto con sasuke, la miro, sakura se le acerco y lo beso, Sasu miro de reojo a Naru y sai, ellos estaban viendo la escena, entonces Sasu le siguió la corriente, si se sentía bien la venganza. Después de beso y beso, Sasu tomo de la mano a sakura y se salieron del salón, pasaron frente a Naru y sai,

.::Cuarto de Sasu::.

_-… naruto_…ven aquí…- la tomo,…la desvistió y sin mas preámbulo, la poseyó…

------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente… sasuke despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al lado de su cama había un vaso de agua con 2 pastillas blancas

-…tómatelo, te hará bien para la resaca…-sakura estaba vestida y sentada a su lado

-…sakura…yo…

-…no te preocupes sauce…estábamos bebidos y no estabas pensando bien

-…a que te refieres??…- se tomo las pastillas

-…oí su nombre…lo clamaste varias veces incluso dormido, se que pensaste en el cuando lo hicimos, así como yo pensé en otro, lo siento…

_naruto?_callo por un momento -… que fue lo que dije…

-…naruto…ya sabia que te gustaba…-bajo la mirada-…pero verlo ahí, coqueteándole descaradamente…-apretó los puños

-…no pensé bien, lo lamento…- dijo avergonzado el uchiha-… sakura, te hice daño?…-

-…sasuke, ya no me gustas… desde hace tiempo que dejaste de gustarme, y hace tiempo que me entregue a otro, pero también jugo conmigo…-sonrió fingidamente

-…sakura, te gusta sai??…

Sakura lo miro…movió los hombros, su sonrisa se desvaneció…

-…aun seremos amigos verdad?? Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke afirmo con la cabeza

-------------------------------------------------------------- continuará-------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

disculpen si no les gusto el anterior, pero espero que este si, en especial a las que les gusta lo "esplicito" de la relacion entre sasu y naru

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cáp. 2 respuesta

Naruto estaba dolido, no sabia bien porque pero lo estaba, tal vez estaba así por haber visto a sakura chan besando a ese sasuke o talvez era por ver a Sasu con sakura??

Sabia quien podía ayudarlo en lo que necesitaba pero el volver a ese lugar y tal vez encontrarse con el…

---------

Estaba sentado en el techo de una casa, veía la casa del frente, buscando a quien necesitaba sin pero que otra persona lo fuese a encontrar

-…espero que no esta…

-…quien??…- kya se a acerco a naruto, este se asusto un poco-…no lo quieres ver??

-… a quien?…-pregunto fingiendo no saber…

-…si claro…- dijo la chica del vestido azul-…que necesitas naruto-nichan

-… de hecho te necesito a ti

-…quieres conversar?…- le preguntó un poco dudosa y es que Naru conversar?? -…y sobre que o quien??

--------------------------

-.si que eres naruto-nichan, me preguntas algo de lo cual tu sabes la respuesta…- en eso sale Itachi

-…kya ven…

-…ya… espera un momento

-…te tienes que ir??

-…Naru, escucha, yo no puedo elegir por ti _elijo a sasu_ solo puedo darte un consejo… ve a tu casa o donde quieras que estés cómodo y piensa aunque te duela la cabeza, piensa en sakura, que sientes por ella, cuando la vez todos los días, y cuando la viste besándose con Sasu, luego piensa en el, cuando lo ves todos los días, cuando discuten cuando luchan, cuando se callan, y también piensa en lo que sentiste anoche cuando los vistes a los dos besándose…nos vemos…- y se fue

Al bajar su vestido se levanta, dejándole ver a Itachi la ropa interior que usaba…este se tapa la nariz y mira para otro lado…

_me voy a morir desangrado si continua usando esa ropa_ pensó Itachi limpiándose, kya estaba a su lado

-…estas bien??…- le pregunto inocentemente

Entraron, en eso naruto se fue

Dentro de la casa

-…kya…- kya besaba a Itachi apasionadamente sobre el sofá

-…eh si??…-contesto esta una vez separada, Itachi tenía su mano derecha sobre el pecho de kya

-…disculpa, necesito hablar un momento contigo…

Vio a Itachi, esa mirada, tan asesina

-…claro…- se fueron a su cuarto

_Y yo que hago contigo ahora?_ pensó Itachi mirando su pantalón

---------------------------

Naruto estaba en su cuarto pensando, estirado en su cama…

_Al ver a sakura siento ganas de…de…de…ganas de…saludarla…y saber como se siente??……creo que es una buena doctora…_…- luego pensó en el beso con sasuke-…_acecinarla!!como se atreve a hacer eso…y con ese paliducho, malcriado orgulloso sasuke teme…sasuke…sasuke…-_pensó en su piel blanca su cabello negro al igual que sus ojos -…_Mm.…-_ se saboreaba los labios-…_ malcriado, si no consigue lo que quiere hace pataleta…_…creo…que…me gusta…sa.su.ke…-cerro los ojos, no creía en lo que había dicho…

Atrás, cerca de la ventana se encontraba sasuke…sus ojos…estaban muy abiertos, era cierto lo que había dijo naruto?…

---FLASH BACK-------------------

Sasu y kya estaban en el cuarto del blanquito, sasu estaba bastante serio, en eso kya le sonrie...

-…escúchame blanquito, acabo de mandar a Naru-nichan a pensar en lo que sentía por ti…y gracias a la escenita de anoche creo que ya tiene bastante claro sus pensamientos…vete…- le dijo kya y esta se fue-…va. Y ni las gracias dieron, se levanto.

------------------------fin del flash back-------------------

Sasuke dejo de lado su orgullo nuevamente y entro…

-…naruto…

-…sasuke?…- se sentó en la cama-…que haces aquí

-…naruto ya me vas a responder?

-…responder que…- pensó

-…naruto kun…- se acerco a el -…naruto-kun…- estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro naruto intento correrse, gran error, callo hacia tras y sasuke se puso sobre el

-…naruto-kun…me gustas demasiado…- lo beso-…tanto que ya no me aguanto mas…- esa sensación Naru estaba bajo el, podía hacer lo que quisiese, su pantalón comenzaba a apretarle…

volvió a besarlo…naruto intento soltarse pero Sasu lo agarro de las muñecas, luego le beso el cuello, naruto pronto dejo pelear y comenzó a corresponderle, los besos y las manos pedían mas acción y como no, si el ambiente estaba bastante acalorado, sasuke estaba transpirando, naruto coloca sus manos en la espalda de Sasu y lentamente le iba quitando la polera, Sasu hizo el resto, con movimientos rápidos pero, suaves, naruto y el estaban casi desnudos solo sus bóxer tenían puestos, sentir la fricción de sus erecciones era un placer que a ambos volvía locos, aunque naruto se contenía, Sasu gemía un poco,

Comenzó a besarle el cuello al rubio, y con su legua marcaba un camino de saliva desde su pecho hasta su ombligo, naruto suspiro, Sasu lo despojo de su ultima prenda, le abrió las piernas y con un juguetón moviendo de su legua toco la punta del miembro de Naru, el rubio lo sintió

-…ah!…

Sasu rió por lo bajo, luego comenzó con su tarea, abrió su boca, subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba, lentamente…para naruto eso era como si cientos de toquecitos eléctricos recorrieran su cuerpo, se quejaba una y otra vez, hasta que Sasu sintió un poco delliquido lechoso En su boca, la removió con su lengua, levantò la vista,

-…lo.lo.sien.to, Sasu.ke…- estaba muy sonrojado

Sasuke le sonrió, con sus manos tomo de las suyas y lo sentó, lo beso cariñosamente, luego le susurro

-…pruébalo…- y se sentó en la cama, a su lado naruto bajo hasta su miembro, y comenzó con el acto, mientras Sasu le acariciaba la espalda, mojo un poco sus dedos y los llevo asta el trasero de naruto, ese al sentir ese movimiento, levanto un poco su cola, para que Sasu pudiese introducirlos mejor, Sasu, coloco un dedo primero, y sintió como Naru le apretaba con la boca su pene,

-…shhhh…relájate…sabes que no te haría nada malo…

Naruto siguió con su tarea…ya estaba listo, lo levanto y lo recostó, luego se tendió sobre el, naruto abrió sus piernas y lo beso, ya era hora, lentamente lo introdujo, naruto se quejaba, le dolía,

-…sasuke, no…sacado

Pero Sasu no hacia caso, el estaba impaciente no aguantaba las ganas de cojerlo, lo beso de nuevo y así callo sus gritos, se quedo quiero esperando a que naruto se acostumbre a ese "invasor",

-…Sasu…-se miraron, Sasu comenzó a moverse lentamente, los quejidos de Naru pronto dejaron de ser solo de dolor, sino que también ya empezaba a disfrutarlo,

Mientras el miembro de Sasu entraba y salía de ese apretado y excitante espacio, el pene de naruto roza contra el abdomen del joven uchiha, hasta que ya no aguanto mas y soltó el liquido blanco, ensuciando por completo sus estómagos, Sasu al sentir que ya su amado, había llegado al limite del placer se dejo y acabo, llenando el interior de naruto con su liquido…

-…te amo…

-…y yo a ti…- se besaron…

--------------------------------------------------

Por otro lado sai y sakura estaban de regreso de una misión

-…y te gusto??…- le pregunto sai a sakura

-…perdón???

-…sabes a que me refiero…- le toma el brazo y se detuvo

-…eso duele sai…suéltame…

-…tu me haces mas daño…me rompes el corazón verte y mas verte besar con uchiha…

-…-sakura tenia ganas de llorar

-…tu fuiste MIA antes que de el, yo fiel primero, y tu me dijiste primero a mi que…

-…te amaba, y aun así tu fuiste quien rompió mi corazón

-…a que te refieres…

-…hice todo por ti, para estar contigo, y cuando por fin nos juntamos tu…desapareces, me usas y luego a la basura…quien era el siguiente naruto??

-…lo mismo digo, primero yo, luego el uchiha y después quien, naruto-kun??…- sakura lo abofetea.

-…no lo entiendes verdad?,…tu aun me gustas, y cuando te vi. Coqueteando con naruto, yo…yo…-comenzó a llorar -…yo herví por dentro, solo quería desquitarme y sasuke también, pero todo fue cambiando y…cuando estuve con el…yo solo pensaba en ti, así como sasuke en naruto…- se tapo la cara con sus manos…

-…sakura…-era un imbecil…si el no hubiese actuado de esa forma, nada de esto estaría sucediendo…-…lo…- la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo fuertemente -…lo. Lamento sakura-chan…

----------------------------------------------------continuará.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les gusto??Eso espero….en el tercero ocurren ciertas cosillas proto

dejen reviews!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

notas: BIEN ME DEMORE UN POCO, PERO ESPERO QUE ESTE SEA MEJOR IGUAL Y NO LE COLOQUE MUCHO LEMMON PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

cap 3 sorpresas

ya han pasado 1 mes y medio y las cosas van bastante bien, sai con sakura estan juntos, y naruto con sasuke (tiran mucho, son un par de califas)tambien "andan" y ciertamente han "olvidado" de lo que sucedió en la fiesta…pero "…_cada acto tiene su consecuencia…_"

-…sasuke…kya y yo nos vamos a mudar…- dijo el joven Itachi, sentado en un sofa, frente a el, Sasu y a su lado kya

-…que??...y donde?…-pregunto Sasu algo sorprendido

-…a la casa del frente!…- dijo kya muy emocionada

-…ah!…y por que?

-…esta casa es tuya…nosotros necesitamos la nuestra una mas paqueña, para los tres…

-…los tres??…no me digas que…- miro a kya.

-…vas a ser tio!…- kya lo abrazo

-…en serio???

-…no se me nota??

-…algo, pero solo pense que estabas gorda…-¬¬U

-…yo?…gor.da?…-TT

-…kya por favor…-¬-¬

-…itachi! Me dijo gorda…!!…-TT

-…kya quieres comer chocolates??hay en la habitación…-le dijo itachi

-…o…- se fue

-…bien…sasuke…- le dijo una vez solos -…has pensado en tu futuro??

-…algo…-mintio ¬¬U

-…escucha, no digo que no estes con naruto, es solo que, naruto no puede tener hijos…

-…si ya lo se…pero…no crees que soy un tanto joven… no creo que sea necesario pensar en esto ahora

-…supongo…pero veras…- suspiro -…nuestros padres decean conocer a nuestros nietos y no se **moriran**…-puso énfasis en esta ultima palabra -… hasta que eso suceda…entiendes??…-¬¬

-…hermano…

-…lo que sea…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

por otro lado, en una pequeña casita, algo desolada, pero dentro de esa misma casita, la ropa tirada por donde sea tirada, y en una esquina una chica, era sakura y bajo ella… un novio

-…sa.ku.ra…- se quejaba en chico mientras la ella se movia un tanto lento -…estas……bi.en??

-…me.can.sè…sa.i…-decia agitadamente la pelirosa

entonces con un suave pero rapido movimiento el colorin tomo a la chica y la llevo a un lado, luego y sin salirse se coloco sobre ella, continuaron, hasta que…

-…_ya no.agua.to!!!_…-penso sai, este cerro los ojos y al escuchar a sakura quejarse con fuerza, por fin el se dejo llevar acabando dentro de ella

(valla si que fui explicita ¬¬U)

luego el se quito aquello que cubria su miembro, lo tiro cerca del basurero y se tendió a su lado, la muchacha se acurruco a su lado y lo abrazo…

-…estuvo muy rico!, sai…-se acerco a su boca y lo beso.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

al otro lado de la aldea, naruto caminaba algo alegre (mentira si iba demaciado happy.XP) hasta que se encontro con kya, ella estaba por entrar a una tienda de ropa

-…ohe!!!!!!kya-chan!…-le grito, mientras corria hacia ella.

-…naruto-nichan!!!!!!!…-le respondio kya

-…eto…que haces?

-…yo?, bueno yo voy a comprar ropa para mi bebe…-dijo llevandose la mano a su vientre, naruto la miro detenidamente

-…be.be?…-òO? -…de ita.chi?

-…pues de quien mas?…-lo miro extraña y sin mas entraron a la tienda

--------------------------------------------------------

ya habian pasado unas semanas mas desde que Sasu y su hermano hablaron de eso

realmente no le importaba si tenia o no un hijo, ya que solo queria estar con su koi, pero tambien era cierto que el debia, esa era una de sus obligaciones tener un hijo, no le habian obligado a casarse pero si de dar un primogénito a los uchiha

-…mmm…-pensaba en su familia, en suhermano en kya y su bebe, y en naruto…_naruto_…- se tendio en su cama y lentamente bajo su mano hasta su pantalón, por alguna razon cada vez que pensaba en el, sentia mil cosquillas por todo su cuerpo, cosquillas que bajaban hasta su "amigo", para luego hacerlo estremecer y estremecerlo hasta que solo podia hacer una cosa, y esa era esta -… metio su mano bajo su pantalón acariciando su miembro,_ porque naru tenia que ser tan atractivo_ seguia palpandose, estaba bastante exitado, como deceaba que el estubiera en ese momento con el…

entonces y como por arte de magia, unos besos se apoderaron delos del uchiha, abrio los ojos, era **naruto** y sin polera

-…naru.to?!…-naru volvio a besarlo

-…no estabas pensando en disfrutar sin mi verdad??

----------------------------------------------------

sakura se habia sentido mal últimamente, hasta naruto se habia dado cuenta de que algo le sucedia, entonces fue con ino, ella era la unica en quien confiaba para hacerle un buen examen

-…sakura, te tengo los resultados…quieres que los vea o prefieres hacerlo tu?…

-…mejor tu…ino…

entonces leyo en silencio, se quedo pegada en una parte miro a sakura

-…que pasa?…-pregunto la pelirosa…

-…isakura, aquí dice que tu estas…em.ba.ra

-…no!!!!…-le interrumpio, apreto lo puños fuertemente…-…no puede ser.…

-…sabes que los examenes no mienten, pero hay algo que no entiendo, según esto tendrias como 2 meses

-…y que tiene de extraño…-le dijo algo preocupada

-…sai y tu siempre lo hanhecho con proteccion, verdad??

-…si, porque yo no queria embara…-se callo…abrio los ojos enormemente, no era posible, si solo habia pasado una vez, no podia ser cierto…

-…sakura, sai no es el padre, verdad?…-sakura solo movio la cabeza -…sakura, tu sabes si quien es?

-…si, pero, no se lo dire…

-…sakura…

-------------------------------------------

-…mas rapido!…-jadeaba naruto

-…si eso deseas…-le susuraba sasuke, estaba sobre naruto, ambos tendidos en la cama de sasuke, se sento llevandose consigo el trasero de naruto, este gimio mas fuerte al sentir el miembro de Sasu mas dentro, luego sasuke tomo como pudo en pene de naruto y lo sobaba, hasta que por tanta exitacion de ambos, naruto acabo, seguido de sasuke…

------------------------------------------------------

sakura estaba sentada bajo un arbol, a su lado estaba sai…

-…sai, tengo que decirte algo…- le tomo la mano

-…que sucede,?…- este dejo de pintar

-…sai, yo yo te quiero mucho…-miro al suelo

-…lo se…que sucede…dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mi…-la abrazo

-…sai, estoy embarazada…-lo miro a los ojos

-…qu.e??…- sai estaba sorprendido…

-…yo…no

-…es imposible, no puede ser…tu y yo nunca nos hemos…siempre nos hemos cuidado, como sucedió?, cuando?

-…_sabia que esto pasaria, que le digo?_…-miro para otro lado

-…ya veo… - le beso la mejilla y se fue

--------------------------------------------

afuera de la casa uchiha, se encontraba sai, tenia sus manos empuñadas tomo aire y …

-…**UCHIHA SASUKE, SAL!…**-

-…que sucede?…- se acerco a la ventana, estaba sin polera…

-…**TU…**- salto hacia la ventana y con su espada desenvainada se dispuso a atacar a sasuke, de la nada Sasu saco su espada y lo detuvo…

-…que te pasa?

-…- no contesto, solo se dedico a atacar a sasuke, en eso naruto entro al cuarto junto a Itachi,

-…que sucede?…-pregunto naruto

-…pues que no ves que este tipo me esta atacando?

-…y porque no lo detienes??…- le dijo Itachi

-…ves que estoy ocupado?…-se defendía mientras sai no dejaba de atacarlo

-…o, bien…-habia hecho los sellos cuando

-…sai!!!!!!…-era sakura en la ventana

-…- sai se detuvo al escucharla, en eso kya entro,

-…o sakura chan, sai-kun como estan??

-…que haces aquí…

-…sai, vine porque crei que intentarias algo contra sasuke y

-…vinistes a protegerlo??…- la miro..

-…se puede saber que es lo que pasa aquí?…- dijo naruto, al momento en que kya, tomo a Itachi y salieron del cuarto, solo quedaron naruto, sauce, sai y sakura

-…por que no le dices…-camino hacia ella y guardo su espada -…naruto ven acompañame, estos dos deben hablar en **privado**…

sakura miro a sasuke y luego a naruto, su rostro mostraba pena y vergüenza, que era eso que habia molestado tanto a sai??

-…si, yo mejor me voy…luego hablamos sasuke…-tomo su polera y se fue por la ventana

-…espera naruto-kun!…- sakura le tomo el brazo este la miro -…ahora si me vas a decir que sucede??…

-…ven…- se sentaron en la cama -…sasuke, tu recuerdas algo de lo que paso esa noche??…

-…la de la fiesta?…

-…si…

-…sabes que bebi mucho, pero reecuerdo ciertas cosas…-¬//¬

-…sasuke-kun, yo tengo que decirte que voy a ser ma.má…

-…que??…-abrio grande los ojos…luego penso, si sai estaba tan molesto, si sakura estaba tan triste y sai lo ataco entonces…-…yo…soy…yo fui quien……

-…lo lamento

-…pero solo fue una vez y ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando yo…

-…perdoname sasuke…

-…y que piensas hacer??

--------------------------------------------------

-…sai, me vas a decir que te sucede,?

Sai se saco sun chaqueta, y sus armas, luego se tiro al rio, necesitaba refrescarse, saolio y se sento junto a naruto

-…quieres mucho a sasuke??…

-…si…

-…y lo quererias aunque el tuviera un hijo??

-…bueno, yo aunque quisiera no puedo darle un hijo, y si fuese necesario que el tuviese uno, no me quedaria de otra…

-…sabes lo que paso la noche de la fiesta verdad??

-…mm??

-…con sakura y uchiha…

-…ah…si… -¬-¬ -…bueno el y sakura tuvieron relaciones y eso que, aun no estabamos juntos, y tu con sakura tampoco

-…si eso es cierto, …-trato de calmarse -…pero veras, naruto-kun…sakura me conto algo sobre esa noche,

-…y por ese "algo" es por lo que estas molesto??…sai??

-…naruto sakura espera un hijo de sasuke…

-…que??…-O.O

---------------continuará-------------------------------------------------------------

mmm·que decir, solo que espero que alguien lo lea  



End file.
